A New Hobby
by tikbotzki86
Summary: Life is tough especially for Gordo and Miranda who just lost Lizzie as a friend. But they found something they can enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor boy. I do not own Lizzie

4:20 PM

The hallway of Hillridge was flooded with students fixing their lockers. Lizzie McGuire, the post-sweet-now-slutty blonde was looking herself at the mirror. While David Gordon, her bestfriend, was begging her.

"Lizzie we've had this planned for weeks" Gordo annoyingly pointed out.

"Gordo, I told you I have this really, really important… "thing" tonight and we can reschedule our date, can't we?"

The two of them have been friends forever but these few months they started dating when Lizzie became a little daring and a bit bitchy.

Miranda Sanchez, their other bestfriend came from behind.

"Oh, hello Miranda, later Gordo" Lizzie said dismissively then walked off in her mighty butt-swinging slut strut.

"So what's up, Gordo?" Miranda asked albeit knowing what happened and what was happening.

She knows that Lizzie is cheating on Gordo with Ethan Craft. She saw them at the Digital Bean two weeks ago.

_That slut… what happened to her._ Miranda thought

She turned her head towards Gordo, who was now a little teary eyed.

"Sorry Miranda, I didn't noticed you there"

"No Gordo, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't worry", Gordo sniffed. "Everything is fine. Maybe she just needs a little time. I don't feel good today so I'm going home. Bye" He left without looking back.

Miranda stared blankly at Gordo. She was worrying why this was all happening. When they were "tight", when Lizzie and Gordo were not going out yet, everything was okay. There are times when she wishes that Lizzie and Gordo would just be friends and not just because of their "tightness" but because of the fact that she madly adores Gordo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.

6:00 PM

Gordo was in his room, lost in his consciousness.

_Why is she treating me this way? _He thought.

He knew that Lizzie was cheating on him because the other day, Miranda told him so. But of course when you "think" you're in love, nothing else matters except that feeling.

_Miranda, you are right. You were always right. _

Gordo's thoughts shifted swiftly to Miranda. He thought of how kind she was and how pretty. Had he noticed her cute dress today? No, he was busy thinking about that Lizzie. He had always admired Miranda's sweetness, her warmness and her pulchritude. In fact, if it wasn't for Lizzie's sluttiness, he would have made a move on Miranda. He had compared the two a lot and Miranda had always been better. Always. Fuller breasts, better complexion, finer butt and sexier body.

He noticed he was touching himself and getting aroused.

Though still a virgin, Gordo knows a thing or two about sex and how to make a girl go gaga over cock. He had watched a couple of porn flicks on his computer and has always been ready for action.

Gordo opened his cabinet and whipped out a picture. He has a picture of Miranda that he took last summer when the three amigos went to the beach.

" Two piece, not bad Miranda," Gordo grinned and with Lizzie out of his mind, he decided to "do" his secret session with Miranda's picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire…

7:15 PM

_Ding-dong!_

Gordo almost jumped out of his bed in surprise.

"I thought they won't be home for tonight," He said petulantly while putting his clothes on except his T-shirt.

Despite his small body frame, Gordo's musculature is quite impressive. He is no Brad Pitt but any girl will surely drool over his naked body, be it a slutty Lizzie or a shy Miranda.

He went to the door and found Miranda, a little stunned by his "shirtlessness". He blushed when he remembered his naughty activity.

"Miranda, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay so I dropped by," She said unnaturally. "And I was hoping to use your PC. Mine crashed and won't be repaired until Saturday. I need to download pictures for our report on Psychology." The words came out uneasily.

"I'm fine, I feel much better now," he paused. _Now that you here anyway. _" Sure you can use my computer."

"Thanks," Miranda said, gaining confidence. She flashed a sweet smile that made Gordo feel steamy inside.

_Wow. _Gordo thought. " Just promise me NO LIZZIE talks okay?"

" No Lizzie talks." She said with her right arm raised in a pledge.

Miranda went upstairs to Gordo's room while he delved the fridge for a little snack. He had not eaten since that morning because of Ms. Bitchyyouknowwho.

Indeed, he felt better now. His broken heart and bruised masculinity was eased by Miranda's presence. Not to mention his secret session with Miranda's-

"PICTURE!" Gordo almost screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. On with the story.

Gordo rushed to his room as quickly as he could but of no avail. Miranda was holding the picture, dripping with white goo, and an expression on her face best described as shocked, angry… horny.

"Is this the reason why you feel good Gordo?" Miranda demanded an answer. "We're you jerking off to my picture!"

"Yes" Gordo said manly.

After an agonizing minute of silence, Gordo spoke first. "Are you mad?" with a tone of hesitation and embarrassment.

"Actually, that was the biggest turn on of my life." Miranda said with her anger abolished by lust.

With her tacit approval, Gordo closed the door behind him and approached Miranda with lechery.

"Miranda, would you-"

"Shhh," Miranda put a finger on his lips. "Show don't tell."

With that, they shared their most intense, forbidden kiss. Miranda caressed Gordo's hot shirtless flesh while Gordo was rubbing her buttchicks.

They broke breathless and not holding back, Gordo took off his pants and boxers.

Miranda became hornier when she laid her eyes on his 7 incher. She gestured him to sit on his bed.

"Gordo, you are so big!" she said.

Gordo, proud of himself, gladly opened his legs for Miranda to suck on huge erect cock.

She dropped to her knees and teased Gordo by kissing the underside of his dick and licking it.

"Don't do that Miranda" he said, definitely enjoying it. " It's so good!"

"You like that Gordo, I bet Lizzie can't do that huh?"

"Yes, now do it, suck it like crazy!"

Miranda dove in and bobbed her head up and down, drenching his cock with saliva and precum.

Gordo couldn't believe this! _Forget Lizzie, here's a jackpot! _He thought.

"Mmm..mm…ohhh…mmhmm.." was all Miranda could say.

Gordo was moaning like crazy too so when Miranda noticed that he's going to blow, she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" He said, a little disappointed.

"I don't want you to cum yet"

"You are such a cockteaser!" he said and that's how he wanted it.

Miranda stood up and undressed herself.

_Wow! Her body is fucking better than I imagined! _

"Save your drool Gordo, you might need it a little later." She positioned herself on to of Gordo. "Are you ready to fuck!"

"Hell Yes!"

"Only if we forget about Lizzie"

"HELL YESS!" Gordo answered with great determination.

Miranda inserted Gordo's cock then rammed him like there's no tomorrow.

"Ahhh…ohhhh…ahhh…ooohhh…aaahh..fuck yes…oohh" both of them are moaning crazily now. Gordo grabbed her full breasts and bit her back which made her cringe a little.

"Ohhhh..oohh…mmm…Gordo!..aahhh" Miranda said going faster and harder!

"Ahh…faster!…ohhhmm…Miranda..ohh!.. I'm cumming!"

Gordo blew his sweet cum inside her precious hole.

Miranda got off his cock and was surprised to see him still erect. She laid on the bed and Gordo quickly followed. He ordered her to open her legs for him. He positioned his still hard dick in front of her pussy. Gordo inserted his manhood with so much passion causing Miranda to shriek in pleasure.

"Ohhh…ahhh…aa…uhhmmm…ahh…"

Just as Gordo was about to explode again, he held Miranda in a death grip and thrusted it all into her.

"Ohhh…ahhh…whoaa…uhhhmm"

"Gordo…that…was…the…best!" Miranda exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yes… and it... doesn't matter if….we lost….Lizzie…at least we found a new hobby!" he finally said panting.

The two friends, Miranda and Gordo, sexually fulfilled and exhausted stayed on the bed where they fell asleep with smile on their faces.

END OF STORY 


End file.
